Finding you
by EternalNirvana
Summary: Elsa a 25 year old women meets Anna at a club Olaf dragged her too. They suddenly hit it off and Elsa finds herself falling for the girl. Rated M for later chapters. This is not incest but it is Elsanna.


Uh, Hey there, This is EternalNirvana and I wanted to write a fanfic about Elsa and Anna.

This is actually the first time I have ever posted one of my stories on here, I hope you enjoy it and if possible review, favorite. Would gratefully appreciate it, I welcome any critisim too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Frozen, sadly..

_:Cellphone messages_

'Thoughts'

* * *

I woke up to an annoyingly blaring beeping noise, I attempted to reach for it on my bedside table but not to my liking I couldn't feel it, moving my hand around trying to feel for it but couldn't, I sighed, poking my head out of the covers, my eyes adjusting to the lighting. "Thank god it stopped.." I yawned sitting up on my bed and stretching to grab my Samsung Galaxy S3 I looked at it and paled. "Jesus Christ"

17 missed calls

25 missed messages.

I scratched my head thinking that I should call her back, hitting re-dial I waited a few minutes until she finally picked up. "Hey, Mom" I could hear faint noises in the background. "Hello?"

"Ah, Elsa dear, I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 45 minutes." She told me. "What for? I mean you left like 25 messages.. What time is it anyway?" I asked her yawning. "Elsa it's like 10:35, did you plan on sleeping the whole day away on your day off?" She said sarcastically and laughed. "Well not really.. Anyway Mom what's so important today?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with me and maybe a little shopping later on." I thought for a few seconds, 'I don't think I have anything planned for the day until tonight..' "Sure, where do you want to meet?" I asked her. "I was thinking about that Starbucks we always go too, y'know the one that's close to the mall."

"Okay, I'll meet you there after I shower and yeah.. Bye Mom."

"Bye, sweetheart" She hung up before I could. Well how about that shower Elsa? I asked myself, I smiled then yawned, stripping.

* * *

Sipping on my tea across from my mom "Why didn't you just get Dad to go with you?"

"Oh Elsa, you know your Father doesn't want to sit outside the store for 2 hours." I chuckled "Your totally right and neither do I, Mother." I sighed drinking some on my tea, I'd have to say this was some delicious tea. Mother nervously laughed "Anyway Elsa, have you found a boyfriend yet?" she asked sweetly sipping on her drink. I chocked a bit, coughing up a storm. "Mother! No I have not and not any time soon." I huffed "Elsa your 25, I'll introduce you to one of my friends sons if you want."

"No thanks, Mother. I'm good.." I told her, checking the time "Think we should get going? it's almost one."

"Yes, we should" She said looking back at me getting up, I opened the door for her "Thank you, dear" she smiled "No problem, Mom" I followed behind her to the car across the street. Didn't take that long to get there beside the 3 stop lights we had to stop for. Getting out the car we walked for the double doors and went in. This mall was like two stories high and you could see stores lined up, ehen suddenly my mom spoke. "I heard there's a sale at one of my favorite store, so we'll be going there first"

"Ah, okay.." I nodded and looked around there were lots of people and it was quite stuffy also, I sighed this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

I huffed when I opened the door to my house, taking of my shoes and jacket, walking towards the nice looking soft beige couch, I grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and making myself something to eat when I felt my phone buzzing inside my pocket, it was a message from Olaf. Upon reading it he had asked if I wanted to go clubbing tonight in about 2 hours from now. I replied

_:Sure thing, Olaf. Where are we going clubbing at? so I can meet you there._

I looked at it sending and left it there on the counter, steering my my food, until I heard it go off again.

_:How about that club "Remedy"? I heard it's quite popular right now and if you want I can __come pick you up, Elsa."_

_:Hmm, Okay. Just don't get to smashed, alright? I know how you are, Olaf. xD_

I chuckled, Olaf was quite amusing when he was drunk though, I remember one time when we went clubbing he went and got a tramp stamp, I laughed so hard when he called me in this whimpering voice saying_ "Elsa! I got a fucking tramp stamp! My mothers going to literally K-I-L-L kill me if __she ever finds out!"_ and than there was this other time when he lost his keys to his house and had to break a window to get in. I checked my phone and read Olafs message

_:Come on, Elsa. I wanna have some fun tonight! I know you won't drink to much so I'm counting on __you to get me home! LOL x)_

I laughed than sighed.

_:Fine, just for tonight haha Just honk when you get here. =P_

I went around the counter to the cupboard and got a plate and slap some spaghetti on it, walking off to the couch and turned to something amusing, an hour past and I thought I should start finding something to wear "Should I put on something casual or a dress..?" I said out loud to myself, putting my hand under my chin thinking "I all go with something cool but a little sexy.." going through my closet I whipped out a Royal Bones Denim Jacket, a plain black tank top, black skinnies and some black converses. I nodded "Good enough." I smiled agreeing with myself. I wasn't so sure if I should leave my hair down or in a high ponytail deciding on leaving it down. "Well that didn't take long" checking myself out in the mirror and posing a few times, I chuckled. "I look damn good." I checked outside to see if Olaf was here yet, pulling out my phone and looking at the time I still had about 20 minutes left deciding on weither I should message Olaf to come and get me early or wait that 20 minutes. Shrugging, I texted Olaf.

_:Hey, Wanna come get me now? I'm all ready and just waiting on you._

A few second later Olaf messaged back.

_:Yeah, I'll be there in a minute_

And so I just sat there on the couch, playing with a loose thread on the hem of my tank top. I snapped out of it when I heard a knock on the door, I got up and opened it "Olaf, you just had to honk y'know?" I told him locking the door and shutting it "I did like 3 times" He chuckled getting into his 2014 Subaru BRZ, I looked at him confused "Sorry, I must have been out of it.." I trailed off. "It's all good, you look nice" He flashed a smile.

"Thank you" I gave him a little smile when he backed out. When we entered the club, you could see people grinding on each other all horny like and drunk some dancing in a circle with their friends or total strangers. "Elsa I'll get us some drinks, you wait here!" Olaf yelled over the load music. I watched his back leave and leaned against the wall, putting my arms under my chest looking at people dancing all over each other to 'Heads Will Roll (A-Trak Remix)' "Here, I got you an Angel's face." Olaf Grinned. "Thanks." I smiled, chugging it "Whoa, slow down there champ, we just got here" He laughed chugging his "Yeah well I wanna get at least a little drunk tonight too." I started walking with Olaf in toe to the bar stand.

"Hey Bartender, can I get a B-52 and.." I looked at Olaf. "And an Atomic Bomb" He said over my shoulder. "Coming right up!" The bartender said in a joyful voice. Me and Olaf watched him mix our drinks and put them into our empty cups. "Here you are" He said and grabbed a cloth and started drying off empty cups. "I'm gonna chat up some ladies" He winked at me, I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Do whatever you want, big guy, I'll be here." I pat his shoulder "All right, see ya Elsa, you better find someone too." and he went on his way in some random direction. I sat up on a stool, sipping on my drink, looking bored. "Hey there" Some random person said next to me.

"look here buddy, if your here just to hit on me, I'd warn-" I was cut off when I looked over and saw how beautiful and stunning this girl was beside me I couldn't really come up with something to say so I just sat there with with my mouth agape, She giggled "Sorry but I just had to say something since you looked beautiful." she looked me up and down "Although that platinum blonde hair is quite unique, did you dye it?" She asked touching it, finding my voice again "I was born with it.." I trailed off stiffening when she was still touching it "Ah, sorry I'll stop, I have a habit of not keeping my hands to myself, I'm Anna by the way." She extended her hand.

"Elsa.." I reached for her hand slowly, when our hands touched it was like a jolt of electricity, I was confused and I looked at her face and I was pretty sure she felt it too, a few minutes went by and our hands still joined "Uh, would you mind letting go..?" I asked her pointing at our hands, she snapped out of it and let go "Ah yeah, sorry." She said chuckling "What kind of drink is that?" She pointed to my drink "It's not bad, it's a B-52" I stirred it around "Mind if I have a taste?" Anna asked looking hopeful, I hesitated. "Y'know just to see if I want to get it, it be a waste if I bought it and didn't like it."

"All right.." I handed her my drink blushing a little while watching her drink some of it.

"That is pretty good" She looked surprised "Hey Bartender, I want a B-52" She yelled and flashed me this adorable grin, we talked for what seemed like hours, figuring out we had so much in common, we both liked playing Zombies and FPS games, same taste in clothing except she was 3 years younger then me. We both laughed when she cracked a joke which was really cheesie. When I felt a tap on my shoulder a girl with brown shoulder length hair had Olaf hanging off from her shoulder.

"Hey, Uh.. I think Olaf had to much to drink and he mumbled something about bring him to a girl with platinum blonde hair..." She looked at him I took him off her shoulder. "Thanks a lot, um..?" I looked at her, "Christy" She smiled "Right Christy, thanks really," I gave her a little smile trying to keep Olaf from falling "Damn he's heavy.." I mumbled.

"No problem, well I'll be going now." She waved and took her leave "Sorry Anna, I gotta go now." I sighed I really wanted to keep chatting with her but Olaf was so smashed "Oh no biggie but I want to ask.. Can I get your number?" A big smile came onto my face "Yeah" She whipped out her cell and I gave her my number "Awesome, thanks, I'll see you later maybe?" She asked sticking her cell back into her pocket "Yes, I'll see you later.." I started walking off with Olaf people dodging us, opening the passenger door was not easy when you had a someone leaning on you when finally I got it open and put Olaf into the seat shutting the door I ran over to the driver side and started the car.

'Tonight wasn't so bad..'

* * *

Chapter one done. I'm actually pretty satisfied with it, I'm not sure what else to say, haha.. xD but I hoped you liked it and give it a review.

Until then see ya.


End file.
